


Right Hand (Man)

by spaceelevator



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceelevator/pseuds/spaceelevator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson is not Nick Fury's lackey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Hand (Man)

Tony was rudely roused from a rare morning-after lie-in by a rush of cold air replacing the warm body he'd been curled around like a limpet. Upon opening his eyes, he was assaulted by a vision of Coulson standing before the bed, customary bland suit and smile in place.

"Excuse me," he huffed, interrupting as Coulson delivered Fury's morning debrief, "but why is your lackey in my bedroom?"

Amused, Fury drawled, "Less my lackey, more my right hand, Stark."

"Not in my bedroom, he isn't," Tony shot back.

He revised that statement ten minutes later, spilling messily down Coulson's throat.


End file.
